Currently, linear bearings use either ground (smooth) shafts or threaded shafts in conjunction with a roller nut that houses ball bearings. One of the problems with ball hearings is that the thrust load is dependent on the load capabilities of the ball bearing under a point load, the point of contact between the outer race of the ball bearing and the shaft. This limits the linear thrust capabilities of the linear bearing. In order to handle increased thrust, the nut assembly must be much larger than the diameter of the shaft which makes the device less practical.